Talk:Cabal (Dark Illuminati) (Earth-616)
While I am aware this may be totally irrelevant and "unprofessional" by Wiki standards to complain, I find the formation of this new world order under the leadership of of all people Norman Osbourne to be the most horrifying yet intriguing storyline. I mean the Skrulls weren't scary, they were just everywhere. The people who are now in charge (Doctor Doom) are just plain evil and whatever the heck Frost is.... I'm excited to see where Marvel will take this. --Samati 15:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope, talk pages are the perfect places to mouth off about your opinions. There's a 'blog' feature that may be available to us in the future, but for now, this is the perfect place. :The only part that is disappointing for me is that they did this storyline on the DC side, when Lex Luthor became president. It seems almost like the exact same thing. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::So I'm not the only one who was reminded of Luthor? Honestly, though, I think Marvel can pull it off a little better, especially since it's not just Osborn, it's a group of super-smart villains, and one or two who have been or are heroes. But that might just be my own bias. ::--GrnMarvl14 22:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Honestly, not to get too political, but it seems a bit late to be doing "bad guys are in charge" stories. I think they just missed the Zeitgeist on this one. But I'll keep an open mind.--Stature 04:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::I would just like to know WTF Frost is doing. I mean, I know she "was" evil, but to side with people like Doom, Loki and Osbourne is still a bit much for her isn't it? And Namor I thought agreed to stay out of the surface world problems, which reminds me, did Atlantis suffer any attacks by the Skrulls....?--Samati 01:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::Although I thought it was odd as well for Emma to be consorting with "bad guys" again. I am almost happy about it. She was better as a villain IMHO. Plus, I think they are going for a split with the X-Men and I think Jean Grey is going to make a comeback there so maybe this will be a turning to the dark side for Emma Frost. --M1shawhan 16:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, in the Secret Invasion: Dark Reign one-shot, she seems to be reluctantly there, and not entirely...on board. And, for some reason, the book's framed with her having a nightmare about Kitty calling to her and her not being able to locate her. Honestly...the entire issue's...not...good. The entire premise seems shaky, at best. And, of course, we now have a mysterious figure supporting Osborn who, apparently, could take out Doom if he went back on his side of the bargain. And...Loki, as well. Though I do like the idea of the Hood playing along with the Initiative. And the Namor/Doom alliance strengthening. And the guy in charge of America's defense NOT wanting to kill or ignore all the mutants, but actually HELP them. ::::--GrnMarvl14 17:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC)